1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for selecting internet content for presentation to a user, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for adding information sources related to the content of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have undergone massive and widespread adoption by the public. These devices typically include touch-sensitive displays which serve as the primary interface mechanism for users. When powered off, the touchscreen of such devices is inactive. However, because of the potential for the device to be accidentally powered on, devices often include touch-based unlock mechanisms that require the user to perform specific gestures before the full functionality of the device can be accessed by the user.
Examples of such gestures include a swiping gesture or entering a numeric pin on a displayed keypad. However, simple and expedient unlock gestures such as a swiping gesture do not provide security for the device, allowing others to access the device. Whereas, more secure mechanisms such as that requiring a numeric pin are repeatedly tedious for the user and even difficult to apply under certain circumstances, such as when the user is simultaneously engaged in another activity. Thus, there is a need for mechanism to unlock a device that is easy for the user to perform yet also provides security to prevent unwanted users from accessing the device.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.